


The Elves Have Gone Too Far

by strangeradventures



Category: Eurovision Song Contest, Eurovision Song Contest: The Story of Fire Saga
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I Want The Good Luck, IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH, Ja Ja Ding Dong, Mainly Sigrit Focused, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, The Elves Love Sigrit, The Elves Made Me Do This, This Film Was Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures
Summary: Sigrit gets her wish in a rather unconventional way.
Relationships: Sigrit Ericksdóttir/Lars Erickssong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	The Elves Have Gone Too Far

I don’t own anything. This is dumb but I love this film with all my heart & soul.

The Elves Went Too Far

Sigrit Erickssong couldn’t be happier.

Despite their disqualification, she’d sung her Húsavík at the Eurovision Song Contest with the love of her life and they’ve been together ever since.

She got everything she ever wanted.

On the very same day that they arrived back in their hometown, Sigrit had excused herself from her family and the crowd and had literally ran to the hills.

Desperate to visit the Elves so that she could thank them herself for all that they’d done for her and Lars.

She’d sat by the little wooden cottages for quite a while, thanking them over and over again as she’d laid out her offerings to them.

After what they’d done for her and Lars, she’d brought two hampers worth of gifts for them.

Three little oddly shaped green glass bottles filled to the brim with her mother’s whiskey for each house instead of just the usual one and three boxes worth of cookies. 

Honestly, she’d thrown pretty much every treat she could come up with into her hampers before she had left.

She didn’t bring up the boat incident at all during her time by her Elf friends houses.

Maybe some of their methods were a little much, but Sigrit couldn’t have been happier with how things turned out.

She knew the Elves would help her.

Sigirit sat by the little houses for so long and became so engrossed in the one sided conversation she was having with her friends, that she didn’t even realise how long she’d been out there for.

Well, not until she heard Lars screaming her name from the other side of the hill.

Whilst it made Sigrit beyond happy to learn that her love now believed in her Elven friends, it wasn’t long at all before she realised that Lars was actually rather fearful of them now.

He’d explained it to her of course.

That he’d been attacked and that the Elves had saved him.

Yet, even she’d been a little bit startled when he’d told her about the tiny knife and how the Elves had murdered someone to save him.

However, the shock didn’t last long and to Lars’s bewilderment, Sigrit had been determined to stay with the Elves a little longer so that she could thank them for saving Lars’s life.

Promising to bring them extra treats and gifts the very next day for what they did.

She doesn’t know what she would’ve done if she’d actually have lost Lars for good, so she owes her Elven friends everything and more.

After an hour or more of thanking them whilst Lars freaked out around the hills, Sigrit finally decided to go back to the village with her love.

After years and years of not-so-secretly pining for Lars Erickssong, Sigrit is over the moon now that’s she’s able to take his hand without fear.

Whilst Lars used to wait for her at the bottom of the hill, he had joined her and when it was time to go back to the village, she’d taken his outstretched hand and they’d gone back to their Húsavík together.

To Sigrit’s joy, her Elven friends continued to be in favour, as it wasn’t many months after the Eurovision Song Contest that Lars proposed to her.

They were married within the year.

Sigrit got the ceremony she wanted, quaint and beautiful.

She’d made sure to visit the Elves for luck and to give them thanks for all that they’d done for her before the wedding.

Her wedding day was one of the happiest days of her life.

Even though she and Lars had decided to play their own music at their wedding, which meant that they were forced to play Ja Ja Ding Dong at least three times after being screamed at by Olaf to ‘play it’

After they were married, they carried on making music together, deciding to make a career out of it.

Fire Saga set up shop in the large basement of Sigrit & Lars’s new cottage.

Lars finally moved out of his father’s house and he and Sigrit moved into the perfect little rustic cottage that was in the best place for possible for Sigrit.

Their home kinda resembled the Elven homes, but was obviously bigger.

It was close to the water so that Sigrit could see the gentle whales from their living room and kitchen windows.

Their home was also close to the hills so Sigrit could also see the Elves cottages from their doorstep.

Everything was absolutely wonderful and Sigrit had everything she could have possibly wished for.

Well, that’s what she thought.

Honestly, Lars is perfect and Sigrit loves him with all her heart, she couldn’t imagine her life without him and he is enough for her.

However, when they were dealing with the upcoming nuptials of their parents that would be within the coming months, something rather unexpected happened.

It was just another perfectly normal day.

Fire Saga were practicing in Lars and Sigrit’s garage.

They’d written a few new songs and had been eager to try them out.

Hoping that they’d just be able to play a new song and their jolly cover of ‘Happy’ and perhaps ‘Double Trouble’ and ‘Volcano Man’ and definitely ‘Húsavík’ at their parents wedding.

Yet, Sigrit had warned Lars not to get too disappointed if they’re forced to play Ja Ja Ding Dong again.

They’d been finishing up when Sigrit had gone up to the kitchen for a glass of water.

It had only been by chance that she had heard a little tap on the front door, accompanied by the soft cries of what sounded like a baby.

Frowning, the small Icelandic woman had made her way to the front door.

A small cry bursting from her lips when upon opening the door she had found a newborn baby, swaddled up in a hamper similar to the ones she’d left for her Elven friends.

“Where did you come from?” Sigrit bended down to the hamper, frowning at the small piece of paper left on top of the wriggling baby.

There is handwriting on the paper that Sigrit couldn’t even see.

Looking around to see if she could spy anyone running away from her home, Sigrit nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the distinctive sound of a small door being slammed shut.

Glancing up into the hills, Sigrit was able to see the small door of her Elven friends homes shutting very briefly out of the corner of her eye.

It was exactly how Lars had described it when he’d been visited by her Elven friends!

For a while, the woman had lingered on her doorstep in a state of shock.

She had asked her Elven friends for a baby.

Only once mind and it was before the competition but she does remember asking them, that if it wasn’t too much trouble then it would be wonderful if she and Lars could have a baby.

Despite being pretty content with her life with Lars and him being more than enough for her, a baby was something she had still wanted.

The Elves obviously heard her and made her wish come true!

Startled a little when the baby starts to cry, Sigrit picks up the hamper by cradling it in her arms, carrying the basket into her home.

“It’s okay little one, shh.” Sigrit tries to calm the baby as she carefully places the basket down onto a chair near a desk where she can grab a magnifying glass.

Peering down at the little note that had been left on top of the baby, Sigrit is finally able to read the almost calligraphy like writing etched upon the card.

‘You’re Welcome.’

The sound of the baby, her baby crying causes Sigrit to near enough drop the note. 

Reaching for the child, Sigrit gathers them into her arms.

Ohh... Sigrit thought as she held the small baby close to her chest.

The Elves have gone too far!

She’d asked for a baby and she’d gotten one.

Not in the conventional way, yes, but she has a baby.

She and Lars have the child she’d always wanted.

Heading back into the kitchen on somewhat shaky legs, Sigrit keeps the baby held close to her as she reaches for her discarded glass of water.

Smiling a little with complete joy when they baby starts to settle and starts to wraps their small fingers around the ends of her wavy hair.

None of the other members of their band had even noticed the baby nestled in Sigrit’s arms when they’d left.

Even Lars didn’t notice the baby for a moment.

“Sigrit! I think that went rather well, we are definitely going to play ‘The Elves Are Watching Us’ at the wedding.” Lars remarks as he potters around the cottage, completely oblivious to the fact that his wife is holding a baby.

“Lars!”

“Yes, Sigrit?”

“Would you come here please?”

Lars is quick to go to his wife and stops immediately when he sees the baby nestled in her arms.

“That’s a baby.”

“Yes, this is a baby. This is actually our baby, Lars.” Sigrit gets to the point quickly, beaming when the baby snuggles in closer to her.

“What...” Her husband is floored.

“I know it’s a surprise, I was quite shocked as well, but it’s a miracle?” Sigrit smiles.

“When did you have time to...”

“I didn’t notice.” Lars holds his hands up and Sigrit shakes her head.

“No! They were on our doorstep just now.”

Lars makes a sound, tilts his head to the side then shakes his head.

“I’m not following.”

“The Elves!” Sigrit exclaims.

“Oh!” Lars covers his mouth with his hands.

“So this is our...”

“Yes! This is our baby, look at the note.” Sigrit points to the desk where she’d abandoned the note and the magnifying glass.

“What did they?” Lars heads to the desk and picks up the magnifying glass to read the note.

“Where did they even.” 

“I don’t know!” Sigrit laughs a little as she manoeuvres herself and the baby onto the sofa.

“We have a baby, this is our baby.” Lars looks a little lost, but happy all the same as he wanders forward, approaching the small baby that is now looking up at him with wide eyes.

“What are we going to tell our parents!” He practically shrieks.

“Uh, surprise? People have babies without knowing right? We could just say that happened!” Sigrit suggests.

“Yeah, I think that happens?” Lars raises an eyebrow as he joins Sigrit and their child on the sofa.

“It does.” Sigrit nods as Lars wraps an arm around his wife, holding her and their baby close.

They couldn’t be happier.

“Who wants to hear a Eurovision song?” Sigrit laughs softly at Erick and Helka’s wedding reception after she and Lars had just finished their cover of Happy with the rest of Fire Saga and their baby, who is strapped to Lars and who is looking a little perplexed by everything that’s going on.

“NO! Play Ja Ja Ding Dong!” Olaf shouts before the rest of the room begin to chime in with requests for the damn song.

“JA JA DING DONG!”

“PLAY IT!” Olaf screams, as Sigrit looks at at Lars and their baby with a ‘what can you do’ kind of look.

“Ja Ja Ding Dong!” Lars agrees, smiling at his wife.

“Here we go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this. I just couldn’t get this out of my mind. I absolutely adored this film & the soundtrack is everything. Also, Sigrit was adorable & she & Lars were sweet. Thank you so much for reading if anyone does find this.


End file.
